


Eeveening's Love

by Kirbysporntrap



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, M/M, OOC, Sorry Not Sorry, Very OOC, Wtf am I doing, you'd be better off not reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbysporntrap/pseuds/Kirbysporntrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fate of two young boys and one pokemon becomes intertwined.<br/>That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeveening's Love

It's a beautiful evening outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Gary looks around him. The radioactive rays of the sun shine radiantly through the crowns of the trees. Some small mushrooms are growing on the sidewalk – for some reason they remind him of Misty.  
As he walks through the forest, deep in thought, all of a sudden he hears a familiar sound. ''Huh?'' He spins around stunned, looking for the source. Without a warning, Eevee jumps out of a bush. ''Waaaahh???'' Gary shouts surprised. Eevee looks at him with sad big moe eyes and makes a sad noise. ''Is that you, Eevee? Oh, what are you doing here?'' Eevee doesn't answer and instead continues to make sad sounds. ''Whats wrong? Why are you making these sad sounds?'' Gary says and looks at Eevee questioningly. ''You blamed me, don't you remember?'' Eevee answers, tears dwelling up in her eyes. ''Nani?'' Gary doesn't understand. '' You don't even remember, do you? You blamed me for Raticate's death!'' She cries out. ''Huuhh?? When did THAT happen?!'' Guren says confused. For a split second, she looks shocked, but she quickly turns around with a disappointed look on her face. ''You're awful, Gary!'' Before Gary could even react, Eevee runs into the forest and disappears into the shadows of the trees of the forestly forest. ''Matte!!!'' Gary starts running after her.

After running for a while, a clearing opens up before him. He holds up a hand, covering his eyes from the radioactive rays of the sun, so that they wouldn't burn away his eyes. And an unbelievable sight unfolds in front of his eyes. The silhouettes of two people faintly glow in the sunlight, strangely familiar. He takes some steps forward, the silhouettes becoming clearer with each step. They turn out to be the figures of Misty and Ash. BUT WAIT! Ash is petting a small, furry creature. ''Could it be... Eevee?'' Gary says out loud, shocked. Ash slowly raises his head, making eye-contact with Gary. ''Oh... hey Gary!'' Ash shouts and waves cheerfully. Misty also notices him and is like: ''Yo.'' Butt Eevee doesn't even turn around. As he approaches, the wind whooshes like a motherfucker. Then he stops abruptly, with one foot in the air. ''Whoopsie, I almost stepped on this anthill, golly, haha ^^'' Misty suddenly starts screaming like an idiot. ''FUCKIN' ANTS R JUST EVERYWHERE WTF!'' Her screams seem to provoke the ants, because they start crawling out of the anthill, like a wave of caviar, lookin' really salty. Upon feeling a crawling sensation between his buttocks, Gary cries out: ''nooo they are crawling up my ass ahhhh'' Eevee, becoming aware of the situation, uses Shadow Ball against the ants. They perish into the void, forever, never to be seen again.  
''Now,'' Misty begins, ''Ash. WHERE'S MY FUCKIN' BIKE YOU PRICK?!'' Ash ignores her and turns around to face Gary. '' Soooooooooooooooo....Gary, boi, what is the occasion of you being here on this evening?'' After Gary shook off the last ants that didn't perish into the void yet, he answers: ''I was running after Eevee!'' Then he turns around to Eevee. ''Eevee, Im sorry, plz forgive me for whatever I have done or something.'' She stares deep and determined into his eyeballs and other balls. ''Then prove it!'' Gary starts thinking really intensively, veins popping up on his tomato-red forehead.  
Searching for an answer, his head feels like exploding. He soon gives up and mutters: '' Idk how...'' Eevee gives him a pitiful look: '' Well certainly not like last time, when you left me all alone after Raticate's death!'' The boy looks confused. '' Are you sure, you're not mistaken? I don't remember doing that! I would never leave you!'' Then he takes a deep breath, locking his eyes with Eevee's: '' Because... because I love you!'' He says passionately, holding up his fist super over dramaticaly lel. The furry creature sighs and looks sadly at him making a sad sound like at the beginning of this bloody fanfiction. Whoops you didn't read that ;-) All this time they were blocking out all of their surroundings, but then Ash, who heard the whole conservation, interferes, because he was standing like two feet away from them. ''Eevee is right! You left her all alone and now you're confessing to her. You little shit! You don't understand her feelings at all!'' Eevee looks down on the ground, embarrassed. ''Thank you, Ash.''  
Gary's eyes wander between the two; they are now smiling at each other. A feeling of envy makes room in his heart.  
''Emmm, excuse me for interrupting this gay tension, but it's getting kiiinda fuckin' dark here, and also: there's bugs. So plz hurry up and get yo ass goin' and find somewhere to sleep ye?'' Misty glares at the group. Eevee sighs. ''Right. Let us postpone this conversation until some other time'' With a swift motion she turns around. ''I think I saw an abandoned mansion down this road. Follow me!'' Ash and Misty follow the trustworthy lead of Eevee. After a few steps, Eevee notices, that Gary stayed on the clearing. ''Gary, come on you little fucker, it really is getting dark, y'know?'' Misty speaks up first. ''I'm fine, just go on ahead'' Gary says in an emotionless voice. Misty shrugs and continues after Ash and Eevee. Gary, being the tsundere he is, follows the group unnoticed. ''No I don't, baka...'' Gary mutters and blushes.

Upon arriving at the abandoned mansion, they first take a glance around. The mansion looks really shabby, like from a shitty horror game or something idk. Spiders and bugs are hiding in the corners, just waiting to eat Misty, like damn, this girl has some sort of gravitational attraction to her.  
After the group has explored for a while, they find blankets, how convenient. Eevee suggests, they all sleep together in the living room, which they do. 

Gary, on the other hand, was able to slip into the mansion unnoticed, for whatever reason. After everyone, or so he thought, went to sleep, he retreated into a dark nook in the living room.

For some reason, Eevee is restless. The incidents of the day stir up emotions in her and after lying around for a bit, she decides to get up and go for a walk outside to clear her mind. But before she could even exit the room, she feels shivers running down her spine, which causes her to turn around and take a cautious look around the room. She nearly freezes when she sees a figure in the far back corner. Could it be... ''A pedophile?!'' she shrieks. ''Did someone call me?'' Ash immediately asks in his sleep. Eevee looks confused at Ash. ''… No?'' Eevee then faces the corner to confront the intruder once again. ''Hands in the air or I will shove my shadow balls in your face!'' she threatens. As she approaches, the figure starts moving, causing her to jump back. ''Oh no don't mind me..'' ''Gary, is that you?'' Eevee says, while taking some steps forward again. The figure, which is obviously Gary, backs off. ''No no. I'm not Gary, I'm just the wind. Whoosh whoosh.'' he screams while jumping out of the window dramatically, glass shattering everywhere, and somehow not breaking his bones, leaving Eevee dumbfounded. Misty seems to be sleeping pretty deep, because she doesn't notice the commotion, and neither does Ash. After the event Eevee returns to her blanket. As her eyelids slowly shut close she whispers: ''Good night Ash, good night Misty'' She turns around to face the shattered window. ''GOOD NIGHT GARY!'' she yells in all-caps. ''G'night everyone... I'm just gonna sleep in this dangerous looking cave!'' Gary screams from afar. Eevee abruptly opens her eyes. ''Ash, did you hear that?'' she asks into the darkness like an emo. But before Ash could answer Misty interrupts: ''FUCKIN' BUGS R JUST EVERWHERE WTF'' But nobody reacts to her because she's shitty, instead Ash replies: ''Hm? I think it was just the wind...'' Eevee looks at him with a worried expression. Then again another scream can be heard from afar: ''Yea Ash's right! It was just the wind *whoosh whoosh*'' ''I'm gonna check for a bit.'' Eevee gets up once again. ''Are u sure u gonna be alright?'' Ash asks concerned. ''Don't worry, the ghost types are on patrol, so I'll be fine.'' Eevee smiles faintly and walks out of the room. ''Okay, be careful!'' Ash calls after her. She nods determined without stopping in her tracks, not hearing Ash's last whispers: ''I don't want to lose u''

She steps outside. The cold night greets her, dull moonlight shining through the crowns. She strolls around the forest, her head on the ground sniffing for Gary's smell amidst the other scents of the midnight forest. She suddenly raises her head in alert, making a '???' sound. A cave appears before her and the familiar scent leads right into it. She puffs up her chest bravely and takes a peek inside. ''Hello?'' ''Is it me you're looking for?'' A voice echoes out of the cave. ''Gary is that you?'' Eevee asks with a somewhat annoyed expression. ''No?'' The voice answers, not sure of itself. ''You just gave it away.'' Eevee says without even doing as much as blinking and slowly approaching the voice. Magical Volbeats surround the figure, soaking the area in a magical light, revealing Gary's face. Upon noticing Eevee, Gary starts making hectic hand motions. ''*Whoosh whoosh* don't mind me'' ''Nice try'' Eevee says with a frustrated expression. The boi then starts backing off deeper into the cave and disappearing into the darkness. ''Really Gary?'' The furry says with a blank face. Gary whooshes again. Eevee sighs and gets serious. ''Gary, it's okay... I'm not as mad. If you want to talk, just come back to the house...'' she says quietly while walking away. ''Whoosh?'' Gary whooshes for the last time?

After leaving Gary's cave unhappily she observes a movement between some trees. She walks toward it cautiously. The source of the movements turn out to be a Seviper. Eevee gulps audibly. ''I better not let it see me...'' She tries to sneak away from the scaly creature but ends up tripping on a stone (actually, it was probably LSD), letting out a squeak. The Seviper then radically turns its head toward her and within a fraction of a second dashes in her direction. It then grabs her (??? What, does it have arms?) ''EEEEEVEEEEE!!!!!!'' She screams painfully. Hearing Eevee scream made Gary run out of the cave: ''NOOOO EEEVEEE WATCH OUT!'' The Seviper tries to bite her, his face twisted in rage. ''Gary watch out!'' She warns him. Out of the blue, Ash enters the fight! ''EEVEE? WAIT FOR ME I'M GONNA GET U OUTA THERRE'' Ash strikes a heroic pose, as if he is just about to transform into a magical girl, in contrast to Gary, who is panicking and running around in circles, constantly yelling ''what should I do what should I do what should I dooooo...'' Seviper hisses threateningly: ''Don't interrupt my meal!'' Ash glances over to Gary, who is still running in circles, the ground already burning under him. ''Stop it Gary!'' But in this short moment Seviper managed to plunge his huuuuge fangs deep into Eevee's leg, causing her to let out an awful high-pitched screech. In the heat of the moment Gary grabs a nearby rock and throws it at the Seviper. Turns out it was a Geodude which was now screaming in agony. ''We have to teamwork!!'' Ash suggests hastily. ''No!'' Gary did not subside in throwing Geodudes at the Seviper. Eevee collapses onto the ground, as the Seviper lets off of her: ''I'll come back for you,'' turning to the boys ''Now for the humans.'' ''Ah...'' Eevee tries to stand with shaking legs, blood dripping from the wound on her leg. Seviper then tries using bite, but Eevee is faster and tackles the snake into the outer cave wall. ''RUN!!'' she demands but in the same moment Ash throws himself at the poison-type. ''RUN EEVEE'' But Eevee doesn't listen to Ash, because she wants to make the great sacrifice (duh) ''ASH TAKE GARY AND RUN!'' However, Ash doesn't want to accept Eevee's suggestion: ''NO EEVEE I WON'T LEAVE U ALONE'' The Seviper winds under the weight of Eevee and Ash's fat ass. ''FORGET ABOUT ME AND SAVE GARY!!!!'' The normal-type starts pushing Ash towards Gary, who is just screaming. That's it, just screaming. Behind them the Seviper unwraps and starts chasing Eevee: ''Get back here you little rat!!!'' Suddenly a Zangoose jumps out of the shadows of the forest. ''What is going on here?'' ''EEEEEVVVEEEEEE!!!!!!!'' Eevee eevees. Upon seeing the Seviper, Zangoose's eyes narrow. His life-long rival (and secret crush) stands right before him. He dashes forward like a mad-mon and chases the poison-type, and they disappear together into the depths of the forest. 

In the meantime Gary somehow found himself lying on the ground, crying. He desperately tries to stand up, but fails miserably. Through his blurred vision he sees a glimmering light. ''Is this the light you see when you're about to dieee??'' he panics. Upon further inspection he realizes that the light radiates from Eevee. Her fur turns dark, black even. ''Eevee what is happening??'' Gary hears Ash's distant voice. And then an Umbreon appears. ''Eev... no, Umbreon!'' ''Ash stay back'' Umbreon orders. Ash blushes, a shojo background appearing behind him. ''Wow, you look so strong and... beautiful!'' All of a sudden, Misty enters the battlefield, seemingly running away from bugs. When seeing the group she stops and gasps: ''ASH, GARY, and... Umbreon??'' Umbreon attempts to explain, but her legs give in under her. Ash hurries to her side, worried. ''Are... u alright?'' Umbreon smiles sadly. ''I'm gonna get u to the pokecenter RIGHT NOW.'' Ash picks her up.  
''… Just leave me be, Ash...'' Umbreon whispers. ''No, I told u I'm not going without u!!'' But Ash refuses. The pokecenter appears at the horizon. ''We are almost there, hang in there, Umbreon!!!'' Umbreon coughs weakly. ''Ash... I can't hold on much longer...'' In his desperation doesn't even listen. He slams down the door to the pokecenter screaming: ''NURSE JOY!! PLEASE'' Umbreon coughs once again. ''Whoa there... What happened?! No wait... Give me your Umbreon first!'' Nurse Joy practically rips Umbreon from Ash's hands in disappears into the back of the room. After a while Nurse Joy comes back, followed by Umbreon. Ash, who has been waiting in fear jumps immediately from the chair. ''Umbreon! Ur alright!!'' Even though she still looks weakened, she is able to stand and talk normally. Realizing something is missing, Umbreon asks: ''Ash, where are Gary and Misty?'' ''Ah, right – We left them in the cold cave haha.'' Umbreon looks shocked at him. ''I have to go get them!'' She says and tries to walk towards the door. But she is still dizzy and almost falls over. Ash then stops her. ''No, I'm gonna go look for them. U stay here k?'' Not having much of a choice Umbreon silently agrees. ''I'll come back after this. Until then.'' Ash nods determined and leaves for the door. ''Good luck...'' she mutters.

Shortly after that Ash finds himself in front of the to the cave. He enters the cave looking out for his two companions. ''Gary? Misty are u in there?'' He feels a presence in front of his feet. Gary lies there on the ground, whooshing. ''Gary now come, and stand up, don't be scared.'' Ash holds his hand out trying to help Gary but he just slaps it away. ''Don't touch me.'' The bitch bitches. ''Now listen Gary! Ur being a jerk all the time to me and that's okay! But don't treat Umbreon that way or I will get veryy angry.'' He continues: ''So don't come near Umbreon until u change ur shitty personality! Because she is very dear to me and I don't want her to get hurt... again.'' Gary looks up. ''You stole Umbreon from me! You made her leave me! I loved her! And you just came and ruined everything we had!'' 

Meanwhile Umbreon gets worried. Ash had been away for quite a while. The pokecenter was silent. Nurse Joy probably went to smoke some weed. But Umbreon just can't sit tightly anymore. She has a bad feeling and decides to check on them. ''I hope everything is okay...'' She gets up and leaves the pokecenter behind. 

''I never once left her! I was always by her side! You just recently came and stole her from me, you asshole!'' Gary shouts at Ash. ''That's not true and u know it Gary! No, go away!!'' Ash pushes Gary and Gary tries to punch him ONE PUUUUNCH but fails. A sudden chill makes both of them uncomfortable and causes Ash to snap out of his anger. ''Okay Gary let's stop fighting! I can't decide where Umbreon wants to stay, she has to decide herself!'' Umbreon appears out of the darkness, just as Gary says: ''No she's mine'' Ash widens his eyes at the sight of Umbreon. ''Umbreon? I thought u were at the pokecenter?'' Umbreon looks at the ground awkwardly. ''I-I got worried...'' Gary whooshes nervously. ''I saw everything. If you don't stop fighting... I won't choose either of you!'' ''Uhhh... Then I will choose... SQUIRTLE!'' Ash replies sassy. ''Wait what?'' She shakes her head and continues: ''You two train me together. No fighting, only showing teamwork and friendship!'' Gary remains defensive.''I won't cooperate wit him!'' Umbreon uses Scary Face on him, threatening him. ''What was that?.....'' Ash looks up. ''Hm. What do u think Gary? I know we had some difficulties but we were best friends as kids, remember? Why can't we be like that again, and live like a family together with our pokemon!'' ''No,'' Gary begins. ''A better way to settle this situation is a battle to the death.'' Umbreon glares at him: ''Gary don't make me bite you.'' ''Oho, you can bite me later after I won the battle :)'' He answers and winks at her. ''Gary, stay serious! Don't you love me?'' She asks smadly. ''No I really do love you!'' He immediately responds flustered. ''Then be by Ash's side and train and love me!'' Umbreon shouts at him. ''She's right Gary!'' Ash joins in. ''Will u take this one last chance she gives u?'' For a moment Gary doesn't know how to answer. He takes a deep breath and says: ''You don't understand... I can't work with him... I would have to see him with you and how happy you two are together... And after a while you wouldn't need me. No! We have to end it right here! I won't share you!''  
She grows more and more frustrated. ''Fine'' she goes. ''I'll go get that Seviper to eat me.'' She takes few steps, only to be held back by Ash's and Gary's terrified voices: ''No Umbreon!'' ''No I can't live without you!'' With a somewhat empty look she turns to face them. ''It's either train me together or I get eaten!'' She was blackmailing the two into a decision. They both look unsatisfied. ''Fine.'' Umbreon breaks the silence. ''Then battle me.'' She readies herself into a fighting position, but Ash interrupts: ''Gary, now u have to decide! What is stronger, the hate towards me, or the love u have for Umbreon?!!'' ''I'm giving you time until sundown to either train me together or let me go for good and move on.'' A condition is set by Umbreon... ''...okay.'' Gary responds hesitantly. ''We'll meet back here. No second thoughts until then...'' Umbreon nods and rushes off into the forest.

Gary and Ash just stand around there for while really awkwardly. ''I know what I want!'' Ash suddenly starts. ''I want to train Umbreon... with u... Gary.'' He embraces Gary out of the blue.  
''Ash...'' Gary blushes. ''Don't touch me like that...'' ''Yes Gary. I know you always had problems wit ur family, but now everything's gonna be okay!'' ''Thank you...'' Gary answers and returns the hug.  
What happens after that is up to your imagination ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

The sun is already setting, telling the two that the deadline is approaching. Umbreon's voice shatted the silence. Walking up to them she asks: ''So? What's the decision?'' ''I decided to train you together with Ash.'' He finally admits his wishes. Umbreon smiles and leaps into their arms. ''I'm happy!'' ''I'm happy too!'' Ash also smiles. ''Hehe whoosh whoosh'' Gary jokes embarrassed. Umbreon suddenly says: ''You guys are like the mom and dad and I'm the child!'' ''But I'm the dad ha ha ha.'' Ash laughs. ''No, I'm dad!'' Gary disagrees. They all look satisfied and happy. 

What they didn't see coming is... ''Wassup?'' Misty suddenly appears with a big big BIG nuke, ultimately leading to a terrible terrible TERRIBLE death.

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> Actually, this thing was created, when my friends and I played Cards against humanity. We were named Misty, Ash and Gary and then a random dude showed up with the name SadEevee and somehow started roleplaying with us. SadEevee, without you this would have never happened, so please... just apologize.  
> This is also a gift for our friend, Sarah. Soo...  
> Happy Birthday!


End file.
